


Post Quarantine, (With Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield)

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Golf, Hollerfield - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Memories, TAZ - Freeform, Tom x haz, challenges after quarantine, don't we love hollerfield, fun times, horse riding, osterland - Freeform, tazzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: After being locked up in Quarantine, Tom and Haz are allowed to go outside now and are into their first few days of being outside, they've decided to make this whole week full of challenges and competitions against each other, starting with day 5..... they might just run into some unexpected things along the way!WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Golf on day 5

**Author's Note:**

> y/n or y/c means you choose the name yourself... thought it might be fun to see what names you come up with. Comment the names you chose when you've finished reading if you want. (It's a female character btw)

“Come on Tom you can do it, you’re like half a metre away from the hole……” Harrison cheered,  
Tom swung the club just off centre and that was it… it rolled right past the hole.  
“Uhhhhhhh” Tom groaned while throwing his head back in annoyance,  
“I can never make it when it’s like this” He said chuckling to himself,  
“Here let me have a go” Harrison said picking up his club and putting the ball back to where it was,  
He lined up his direction and swung a perfect swing getting it right in.  
“Well that’s just not fair” Tom complained making a pouty face  
“Too bad for you” Harrison teased playing along with Tom’s baby jokes and faces.  
“Hmph” Tom huffed and crossed his arms,  
“Not my fault I’m better than you” Harrison teased again  
“Well at least I’m not blind” Tom shot back  
Harrison made a fake offended face and playfully out a hand against his chest.  
“I’m not the one who wears glasses as a “fashion statement” I actually need them” Harrison joked emphasising the “fashion statement” bit, he poked Tom in the side at the same time. Tom moved to the side and giggled as Harrison tickled him.  
“Fair point, you win!” He joked “Its getting dark now, come on let’s call it a day” Tom said, It was true the sun was going down, but Harrison had other ideas.  
“No no no, you’re just salty now!” Haz giggled, but before Harrison could finish teasing Tom he was tackled to the ground by his very hyper and very silly best friend,  
“Get downnnnnnnn!” Tom yelled as he tackled Harrison laughing so hard once they were on the grass.  
The two boys lay there, Tom on top, both gasping for breath and air. Tom moved his hands to Harrison’s neck where he was most sensitive to tickles.  
“Don’t you- but he didn’t get to finish, as he was too busy trying to fight off the brunette on top of him.  
“I……. surrender, wear…… your fake…… glasses do…. whatever…” Harrison mumbled in between laughs and breaths  
Tom finally stopped tickling him and they lay there, staring at each other. They were so close Harrison could feel Tom’s warm breath against his forehead and Tom could smell the Ralph Lauren cologne Harrison was wearing.  
After around 3 minutes of them just staring Haz said  
“Uhm ah, Tom your knee is digging into my stomach, do you mind?”  
“Oh um yea sorry” Tom mumbled back clearly very embarrassed and very flustered.  
“You’re right Tom let’s just call it a day huh?” Harrison agreed with what Tom has said before it ended in “ooo let’s tackle my best friend and then stare at him weirdly.”  
Not that Harrison minded his best friend lying on top of him on the golf course, I mean lately Harrison’s feelings towards Tom seemed to have changed, his feelings are like he feels something more towards his so called “best friend” and it’s starting to freak him out but at the same time he’s getting these unexplainable bursts of endorphins and energy every time Tom does something, take that moment for example. Tom lying on top of Harrison almost tipped Haz over the edge, he was forced to lie beneath his gorgeously handsome companion and not do anything to ruin their friendship.  
Harrison was brought back to reality when Tom chucked him two golf balls and said  
“THINK FAST!”  
Harrison caught them with ease and threw them back at Tom  
“Think fast” he teased mimicking the way Tom had said it.  
Although Tom had been watching Harrison the whole time, he stilled missed both balls and as he bent down to pick them up, another ball hit him in the back.  
“Heyyyyyyy” Tom said turning around thinking it was Harrison, but it wasn’t, it was a girl.  
“Omg y/n how are you? What are you doing here!!” Tom squealed taking this girl into a huge hug. Not even glancing up at Harrison, if he had he would have seen a face of complete jealousy and it got even worse when Tom kissed the girl on the cheek.  
“I might ask you the same thing hun” y/n replied giggling.  
“Hazza, this is my friend y/n she and I worked together a few years ago do you remember?” Tom said introducing her to him.  
Haz shook his head, he did recognise her but he decided to play dumb.  
“Get yourself together Harrison” He mumbled to himself.  
“What’s that” Tom said hearing his friend mumbling gibberish  
“Oh nothing don’t worry I was trying to remember something all good!” He replied a little too quickly, but luckily Tom shrugged it off. This day was getting worse and worse for Harrison and little did he know it was only going to get WORSE!!!


	2. Horsing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell me if there's any horsey vocab you don't understand.

“What’s the first things you’ve been up to in lockdown” y/n said to Tom, 

“Well Harrison and I have been doing lots of “friendly” Competitions but we’ve kinda run out of ideas” Tom replied while Harrison tried to hide the look of jealousy on his face. 

“I’ve got a great Idea!! Come horse riding with me at the farm, that can be another “challenge” it’s not too far from here” y/n said excitedly 

“Yea it’s all good we’re fine tha-“ Harrison started but he was cut off. 

“Omg yes we’d love to!!” Tom shouted. 

“Calm down” Harrison grumbled, then he realised how grumpy he sounded and tried to add in a small laugh, which only made it worse. 

“What’s his problem” y/n mumbled to Tom.

“Dunno, it’s been a long day though!” Tom muttered back. They were both trying to be quiet and failing massively as Harrison could hear then. 

“Well you should meet me at my house round the corner from you, tomorrow and I’ll take you” y/n shrieked, a little too over enthusiastic.  
Harrison rolled his eyes and Tom giggled along with her. 

“As long as you video Tom falling off” Harrison said smirking with a “not very nice smirk.”

“Easy sport” y/n said trying to ease the tension when Tom shot him a “what the hell why did you say that” look. 

“It’s ok, don’t worry” Tom responded. 

“Well I guess I’ll be off then, see you tomorrow” y/n called as she walked off. 

“And it looks like I’m going to be stuck with you the next few days” Harrison mumbled under his breath. 

“Huh what’s that” Tom questioned

“Nothing just said she seems nice,” Harrison said hesitantly

“Yea she’s pretty cool, don’t you remember we watched her on TV last year when she was qualifying for the Olympics in equestrian?” Tom questions 

Great! An olympic athlete and a Hollywood star what, a great match… Harrison thought to himself.

The boys drove home in silence and eventually Tom fell asleep in the car so Harrison reluctantly carried him out, but then when Tom moved closer into him Harrison’s heart melted and he found himself wishing Tom was his, his and no one else. He was broken from his thoughts when Tom’s eyes flittered open,  
“When did I fall asleep” He mumbled 

“In the car” Harrison replied trying to keep his cool, with the fact that Tom looked adorable. 

“Uh” Tom groaned sleepily and then when he realised Harrison hadn’t put him down he looked up and said 

“Mate I have legs” 

“Oh right sorry” Harrison spluttered embarrassingly.  
He put Tom down and busied himself with opening the door to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it.  
He finally unlocked the door and walked in without even letting Tom go first. Wow great one Harrison, let’s act rude now, he thought. 

Tom didn’t really think much of it so he ignored Harrison’s antics and went for a shower. 

While Tom was taking a shower, Harrison tried to pull his thoughts together, it was hard but he managed to push the thoughts of Tom out of his mind.  
Tom came out of the shower and Harrison went in. The two boys made banter and small talk and ordered some dinner since neither of them felt like cooking. They sat eating in a comfortable silence. 

“Big day tomorrow” Harrison mumbled. 

“Yea not really” tom replied. 

“Hmm, yes you make it sound as though it’s going to be easy to ride horses straight up, and that you’re not totally allergic” Haz shot back 

“Calm down Harrison, you’ve been so grumpy ever since we saw y/n, you’re like mental, one minute you’re all happy next minute you’re all grumpy” Tom snapped 

“Alright then” haz sneered before getting up and slamming his chair back into the table. “Fine I’ll go!!” 

“No Haz that’s not what I meant” But Harrison was gone, leaving Tom in a state of shock and a lot of confusion. 

When Harrison got to his room he slammed the door shut and flinched at the noise that he made. He couldn’t believe he’d just yelled at Tom for nothing. He made a weird groaning noise before doing a giant flop onto his bed. Before Harrison knew it he was out cold and fasttt asleep, he left Tom sitting at the dinner table dumb struck. Tom shook his head before heading off to bed wondering what had gotten Harrison in a twist. 

The next morning the two boys felt two complete opposite feelings. Tom on one hand was so excited to start something new and Harrison on the other hand didn’t even want to get out of bed let alone watch his crush and a weird girl flirting with each other but that’s the way it went. 

“Hey bud, y/n said to wear something that you don’t mind getting wrecked” Tom called from across the house, 

“K” Harrison replied.

Tom thought that Harrison would loosen up a bit after getting some sleep and boy was he wrong. It was all going downhill from there. 

After grabbing a quick breakfast, they heard a loud car horn and Tom looked out the window, 

“She’s here” He said is a singsong like voice. 

“Mhm” Harrison mumbled his mouth full of bread. 

Tom rushed outside to meet and greet while Harrison kind of ambled his way, taking his time.

Come on Harrison stop being a killjoy! He thought to himself and just like that he put a bright smile on his face and walked out. 

“Someones smiling today” y/n mumbled to Tom 

“Leave him alone” Tom joked playfully poking y/n 

“Protective much” she giggled back. 

Tom ignored the silly comment and got into the car and was about to get into the front when he was attacked from behind by Harrison tickling him, 

“Aiiii” Tom managed in between giggled 

“Tallest is always in the front” Harrison replied with an evil smirk 

“Yea sorry” y/n said sympathetically 

“Not fair” Tom gave his same pouty face and both y/n and Harrison laughed.

“I’m not a baby though” Tom protested

“Ahaha yess you are” Harrison snickered - Harrison had to stop himself from saying “you’re me baby though” To not make a fool of himself. 

“Hmph” Tom huffed 

The three made small talk along the ride and Harrison was happy until they got out and y/n passed Tom some riding boots and their hands touched, Harrison flinched and then Tom and y/n stood there staring at each other. Haz didn’t know what to do so he cleared his throat and “fake coughed” 

“Ehem” 

Both y/n and Tom jumped and Harrison had to pull himself from the dark hole of being an idiot again. He didn’t know what had come over him. Whatever Tom was doing to him was crazy. He felt all light and fluttery and he didn’t want to Tom to stop whatever he was doing to him because gosh, it felt so good and then when y/n came and ruined their first week of being allowed outside, he felt awful! 

Harrison raked his hands through his hair and walked off. 

“Uhm Haz? It’s This way!” Y/n called after him 

“Uh yea I knew that” Haz mumbles 

“Oh and ah cut the “Haz please, Harrison is fine” He said sourly 

“Ok” y/n replied sweetly 

Y/n and Tom chatted along the way until they got to the yard where the horses are kept while Harrison walked in silence. 

All he could make out from their conversation was “like teenage hormones” and so he knew they were talking about his up and down moments. Hm yea not a great way to start being outside after lockdown.  
(Sorry guys I’m a horse rider so if I use any terminology you don’t understand tell me in the comments) 

“Right everyone so this is where the horses are, and there are 5 I will let you ride, as the others are my elite athletes…. Or completely mental.” Y/n started - “there’s, Bene (pronounced Benaay), Tango, Cole, Summer and the little girl here called cashew who I really don’t recommend as she’s super naughty but if any of you wanted a real “challenge” she’s up for grabs. Neither of the boys chose Cashew, Instead Harrison went with the Caramel coloured girl called Tango and Tom chose the brown horse called Bene. They were both very pretty horses, their coats were shining and their manes and tails glistened. This really was a proper Equine yard. Y/n helped the two boys put all the gear on their horses and it was all fine until Tango tried to bite Harrison when he put her saddle on. 

“Could this day get any worse” he muttered under his breath. 

He looked over to see Y/n and Tom laughing together while Bene was cuddling into Tom, it was a sight for sore eyes……..except for y/n who was driving Harrison up the wall!!!!

“Right boys!” Y/n said breaking Harrison from his thoughts. 

“Here are the first set of things we’re going to do, I’m going to teach you the basics first while I ride my horse and show you some things, then we can do some jumping and have some horsey competitions, alrighty” She said smiling brightly, 

After a while of waiting y/n brought her beautiful shining grey-black-white horse out he was kind of galaxy coloured (a dapple grey was the actual name of his colour if you want to search it up for clarity). He was incredible, all muscle and sinew! She looked amazing on him and Tom was really showing it by the eyes he was giving her. 

“Why couldn’t we ride himmm?” Tom complained. 

At that moment the leaves in the bush rustled and y/n's horse did a huge leap into the air and was about to gallop of but y/n pulled him back effortlessly. 

“That’s why!” She said turning to face him. 

“Oh” Tom said shrinking back. 

Harrison snickered and y/n lead them to an Arena. 

“Well boys let the games begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this so far? Hope it's better spread out as well @marvels_blue_phoenix :3, Let me know what you want to happen next and I can work round it! <33


	3. It just doesn't feel right!

“I don’t know what to say, my feelings have changed. I mean not in a bad way, like I feel something different, but I don’t know what to do” Tom sighed in frustration. 

Earlier this afternoon had been lets say interesting, the boys learnt to ride and thankfully neither Tom or Harrison had allergic reactions, yes it all went great until….

“Right now give her a small squeeze with your leg Harrison and ask her to trot” “wow yes that’s lovely” y/n was smiling at Harrison and he was smiling back. 

Tom didn’t know what to say, why was Harrison getting all the attention all of a sudden. 

“Right I’m going to try now” He huffed.

“No no, just wait. He’s a very fast horse you need to take it slow” y/n called 

Tom being Tom well, do you think he listened, 

“Tom just listen to her” Harrison called softly. 

Suddenly something just clicked inside of Tom and he swore if Harrison had told him to do anything, he would’ve done it. He didn’t what had come over him, it was like Harrison had taken control of him except he hadn’t done anything except say “listen to her.” Tom stopped immediately. 

“Alright, let’s try again then” y/n called taking a deep breath. 

“Give him a small squeeze and a small click.” 

Tom did exactly that and Bene broke into an amazing flowing trot, Tom could see Harrison smirking in the corner. 

“Ok now you both know the basics and you’re not trying to be mental…. let’s do something a bit harder” “I’m going to set up a tiny jump and go can take turns going over, then I’ll raise it higher and higher until one of you either can’t jump it or…… the pole drops. I won’t go too high don’t worry” 

She set up the jump and Harrison went over first, his horse perfectly jumping with just enough space to spare. 

Then Tom went over next, it was all good until y/n raised it to around 60cm and Tom didn’t want to do it. 

It was obvious he didn’t want to say anything, but it was also very obvious he didn’t want to jump. Everything was clouding his mind and the nerves from jumping weren’t helping. Luckily for Tom Harrison’s horse dropped her leg at the last minute and the pole dropped, 

“Damn, you were doing so well Harrison” y/n called. 

“Right I think that’s enough, for today” y/n said and Tom nodded in agreement. 

They took the horses back to the yard and took all their gear off. 

Y/n was washing her horse off and Harrison was preoccupied so Tom decided to go over and talk to her.

“Hey, um I was wondering if like I could have some extra “riding” lessons, you know” 

“Wow really are competitive” she giggled. 

“No, it’s just Haz always beats me in everything” Tom replied shyly. 

“How come you’re allowed to call him Haz?” She replied 

“I mean he’s my best friend, so. But anyway, can I” 

“Of course, yes when.” Y/n replied. 

“Well Harrison wants to bring Monty and explore the farm this afternoon so what about then?” Tom asked

“Sure” she replied, 

Later in the evening Harrison brought Monty back to the farm and Tom told Harrison he’d be there in an hour or so, so Harrison “left” supposedly! 

“Right which horse do you want” y/n asked, 

“The same horse is fine” Tom replied. 

“So what I’ll get you to do first is this, you need to trust Bene he’s a good boy. If you feel unsafe give him a squeeze or a small kick and hold his mane.” Y/n said 

Tom nodded and took Bene around. The lesson went really well, except Harrison came back a little too early… 

“Good boy monty come on” he called to his enthusiastic springer spaniel, but as soon as he saw Tom riding with y/n he stopped in his tracks and turned to hide behind the tree. 

“Shhh Monty” he said to his obedient dog, who sat there quietly. 

He couldn’t really hear their conversation but he could make out what they were doing and talking about. 

“That was great Tom” y/n said as he got off. As Tom dismounted from Bene he fell backwards and into y/n’s arms. 

“You good?” She said helping him up. 

“Um mhm” he mumbled back. 

He turned around to face her as Harrison was still watching intently. The space between them began to close and Harrison stood there hoping it wouldn’t happen, but he was wrong, the space continued to get closer. 

As soon as Tom’s lips pressed against y/n he knew it was wrong. Immediately! He jumped back but it was too late Harrison had already seen enough. 

“I can’t do this” Tom sighed, “I don’t know what to say, my feelings have changed. I mean not in a bad way, like I feel something different but I don’t know what to do! Tom yelled in frustration. 

Then it all had to get worse didn’t it? Monty let out a loud bark and both y/n and Tom turned to see Harrison dip away! 

“Shit” Was all Tom could manage “No no no!” “What have I done” Tom was on the verge of tears. 

“Tom, you need to go get him” y/n said softly. 

Tom put his head into his hands and sighed! 

“It’s Haz y/n, I can’t just go get him” Tom groaned. 

“Yes you can, go Tom!” 

So that’s what Tom did. He ran over to where Harrison was and eventually found him sitting with Monty in an area surrounded by bush. 

“Hazzzz?” Tom barely whispered softly. 

Haz didn’t say anything, he just looked up and shrugged. 

“I need to talk to you” Tom began 

“I know what you’re going to say” Harrison muttered quietly 

“No, don’t go there Harrison, what you saw, was wrong in every way possible, I’ve never been able to accept the fact that I was and still am falling in love with you” “the whole time in the short 4 second time span that y/n kissed me I was only thinking about you, and I don’t know why I didn’t pull away” Tom rambled gasping for air after he had said it all. 

“It’s never going to work Tom and you know it” Harrison replied glumly. 

“But it can” Tom replied. “It can because I love you” he added at the end. 

Harrison stood up and Tom thought he was going to slap him, he did deserve it after all, but what happened was the complete opposite. Tom took Harrison’s cheek in his hand and leaned in, this just felt so right. As soon as their lips touched Tom wanted it to last forever. Harrison’s hands instinctively moved to Tom’s hair as they were standing there mesmerised. The breeze was just right and the trees and bush blew lightly. The kiss was warm and sparkly. It made Harrison feel tingly and buzzy. The feeling was like no other. Both boys just knew they were so made for each other. From the moment they first set eyes on each to now. Tom’s tongue lightly brushed against Harrison’s lips and Harrison eagerly let Tom in, but when Harrison tried to go into Tom’s mouth, he was stopped. So he was going to have to fight his way through. Finally he did manage to actually taste Tom, neither of the boys had ever experienced this magical feeling until now. Tom tasted like cinnamon and he smelt like fresh pine. They had a full heated make out session in the forest for about 2 minutes before pulling away. 

“Oh Tom, you don’t know how long.. but he was cut off. 

“Kiss me again” was the only thing Tom could say.


End file.
